How to feed a duck
by What is my latest obsession
Summary: Just some Fred Dukes x Reader. One shot. Rated M for sexual content.


I ducked when a big platter of whatever today's special was nearly hit me. I was not in the mood for a food fight, so I retreated to a safe place in the doorway, leading out of the cafeteria. But I needed to know who was foolish enough to start it.

I'm not sure I got the answer, but there I saw him. How I had overlooked him before I couldn't tell, he was nearly a mountain. He didn't seem satisfied at all, and I will not lie, I was a little afraid of the giant, even though I was quite far away from him.

Instead of leaving, I watched the scenario from afar. Of course, Matthews had to make the giant even angrier. Grey somehow calmed the new guy down, and everyone left calmly after that. I caught a last glimpse of him, before leaving for class.

The next couple of days went by like they always did. It was a Friday, when I saw him again. He was sitting in the back of the class, not really listening, and trying to stay calm while the other students whispered and laughed at him.

Somehow, I didn't find it funny. The pained expression on his face was too real to laugh off. Sure, I could see why the big guys size was a special sight. I couldn't recall _ever_ seeing a guy that big. But he was just a new guy, trying to fit in.

With time, the students stopped noticing him. I nearly forgot him myself. He didn't say much and didn't bother anyone. It was not until he was missing in the middle of the school day, I began thinking at him again.

It went on a couple of weeks. The same time, every day, he would be gone. I didn't really understood why, but I was somehow curious what was going on.

I decided to follow him the next day. He didn't bother hiding he was leaving and was quite easy to follow, without being caught myself. He walked for a while, before stopping in a park near the school.

It was first now I noticed the brown paper bag he had in his hand. After a couple of minutes, where he took something out of the bag, just to throw it, I realized he was feeding a family of ducks. I smiled at the sight. He was not the angry, scary monster, everyone thought. He was a gentle giant.

I walked over to him after a while. He noticed me shortly, but didn't say anything to me. I sat beside him, looking at the tiny baby ducks who happily ate the bread he threw at them.

,,They're cute,'' I said softly after a while. He looked at me with an emotionless expression, but it didn't bother me. I could understand if he wasn't very secure at the school yet, or with me, for that matter. ,,Is this where you go everyday?'' I continued, looking slightly at him. He nodded slowly.

,,Are you gonna say something to the principal?'' he said with a deep voice. I was startled for a moment when I felt the chills creeping up my spine.

,,No,'' I finally said. ,,I was just curious what you'd been doing instead of class, that's all,'' I said with a smirk. He looked a little interested at me, while he still threw the bread.

,,You noticed I was gone?'' he said quietly.

,,It's pretty hard not to notice,'' I said bluntly, realizing seconds after what I just said. I looked regretful up at him, but his face was turned away from me, and all interest in his eyes was lost. ,,I didn't mean it like that,'' I corrected.

,,Sure you did,'' he said bitterly. ,,Everyone always only see me as some… giant monster!'' he said angrily. His face was red and his eyes was hard, but I somehow wasn't afraid of him. I laid a light hand on his arm, as to make him relax again. It seemed to work.

,,Nah. I see you more like… some kind of big teddy bear,'' I said with a grin on my face. He seemed confused for a moment, before he blushed and looked away. ,,Can I have some bread?'' I asked, reaching out my hand. He gently laid a piece in my palm.

I threw a couple of bread bits out to the ducks, then ate a piece. I continued this for some time, without even realizing doing it.

,,Why are you eating the bread?'' he finally asked. ,,It's kinda stale. Even I wouldn't… I mean… I would probably eat it, too…'' he said, drifting off in his own thoughts. I chuckled a bit, finally looking up at him again.

,,It's a habit. I always did it with my dad when feeding ducks,'' I explained while throwing the last piece. ,,Those are some hungry ducks!'' I said, still chuckling.

,,Yerh, they come here every day, the exact same time. The ducklings are really hungry, because they are growing. But I don't want to overfeed them, so they will be fat.'' He didn't seem to realize what he just had said, before a couple of seconds afterwards. He seemed somehow frustrated with his words. ,,I mean… If they're too big, they can't survive… I mean…''

,,I understand,'' I said with a gentle smile. There was an awkward silence between us for some time, while he finished feeding the ducks, and I just sat there, looking at them. ,,You know, there might be someone else who also feeds the ducks. Then it will not be only your responsibility, if they become fat. Maybe they are greedy ducks, maybe they just tend to get a little chubbier than other ducks.''

I looked at him with a calm smile, while he took in my words. After a couple of seconds, he smiled back to me. We stood up and was on our way back to the school, this time I was not following him, hiding. I settled down with, that he was a nice guy, I, and maybe all others, had misjudged.

The bell rang to dismiss class as we went back inside the school. We looked briefly at each other as the building got filled with other students, heading off to lunch. I shrugged and smiled at him.

,,It was fun,'' I said calmly, loud enough so he could hear me. He nodded slowly. ,,Maybe we could do something else another time…'' I tried, but before I was finished, the hall was too crowded and I wasn't sure he heard me at all.

I saw him walking away, over to his friends, not even looking back at me. I felt a little joint of pain near my heart, as if I believed feeding ducks could have been the start of a friendship or something. Somehow, it didn't seemed like it.

It was another boring day at school. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to him since our feeding ducks session. It bothered me more than I had thought, but somehow it was hard for me just walking up to him, while his friends was there, asking if he wanted to hang out. Maybe they would get the wrong idea.

He was gone from school quite often. I knew what people said about the Brotherhood boys, I knew they were bad news, but at the same time, I had trouble believing he was _that_ bad.

I saw him at lunch, sitting with his friends. It was in that moment I decided, I wouldn't just sit around and wait anymore. I walked up to him with my lunch tray, waiting a brief moment as the conversation kind of stopped. Then he looked up at me with a surprised look.

,,Hey,'' he said with a vague hand gesture. The others eyed me questionably.

,,Hey Freddy,'' I said with as confident a smile I could. ,,We should eat together sometime.'' It was the only thing popping into my mind. He now looked quite confused down at his food.

,,Like, right now?'' he asked. I tried laughing it off, setting my tray at the table.

,,No, silly. I mean, go out and have a bite. It will be my treat,'' I said, trying to calm myself down a bit. I guessed there was nothing wrong with a girl asking a boy out. But his friends didn't find that as normal, as I wanted it to be.

,,Oh, someone have a crush on our big guy?'' the silver haired one asked quickly, smirking to the giant beside him. Fred did not really react on the teasing, though, and just looked a little confused at me.

,,Oh, sure,'' he said, awkwardly smiling at me. ,,Uhm, let me just… Out of my way, Pietro! One moment…'' he said while standing up and walking away with me, to his friends displease. ,,Don't bother. They don't know what they're talking about,'' he said with a faint smile.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, while he guided me away from their eyesight, searching for a quieter place to talk. It was not as heavy as I had assumed, and I suddenly felt a spark of something light and fuzzy inside of me.

He stopped and faced me with an intense look at his face. I did not know what was going through his mind; I just stood there, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

,,So, where are we going?'' he finally said. I didn't even knew I had held my breath until I relieved sighed.

,,You decide, Big Guy,'' I said playfully. We agreed on a local burger joint after school. Nothing too fancy, but it didn't bother me. I was just kind of relieved he wanted to spend a little time with me.

We stopped in front of the class. He didn't say much, just looked a little funny at me every now and then.

,,So, how are the ducks?'' I felt the heat in my cheeks. Was the only thing I could talk with him about food and ducks? But he didn't seemed annoyed.

,,They left. The baby ducks got big and they all needed to move on,'' he said with a sad smile. I nodded slowly.

,,I'm sure you raised them very good,'' I said quietly. The bell rang and we went inside the classroom. I looked over at him as class went along, smiling shyly every time he noticed me and waved at me.

He was a lot more talkative while walking towards the burger joint. He didn't seemed as nervous around me as he had been before, maybe because he knew his friends wouldn't randomly pop up out of the blue. When we arrived, he even held the door for me.

,,What a gentleman you are, Big Guy,'' I said with a smile. I noticed the small, pink flush in his cheeks, while walking past him.

We looked at the menu, but he somehow seemed nervous. Judging his size, I guessed he had been here before and couldn't have _that_ hard of a time choosing between the spare menu items.

,,What is it? Nothing you like?'' I said calmly. He mumbled something I didn't understand while looking away from me. ,,Don't worry, it's my treat. Pick whatever you want,'' I said with a crooked smile.

,,You might want to reconsider that…'' he said with a tiny voice. It occurred to me suddenly, he was afraid of ruining me. ,,I… I eat a lot…'' he continued. It felt like he wasn't normally ashamed of it, but in the light that an almost stranger should buy him lunch, he felt unsure of himself.

,,That's alright, Freddy. I honestly didn't think you would pick a salad,'' I said teasingly. I didn't mean no harm with my jokes, and it felt like he understood that, because he shyly smiled back at me.

He hadn't lied. It was quite an order he did at the counter. But as said, it was my treat, so I just payed the poor assistant behind the counter, who didn't seemed prepared for an order that big. We found a table and waited for the food to be ready.

He seemed somewhat nervous all of a sudden. Not because of the food, I guessed. He looked at me in some way, I didn't really understood.

,,Something wrong?'' I said, lightly touching his arm. He blushed and shook his head. I chuckled slightly at the sight.

,,I'm just thinking… You know, _why_ you wanted to go out with me?'' he asked shyly. I looked dumbfounded at him. It was a good question, I didn't really knew the answer myself. I wouldn't give him the wrong idea, I just wanted to hang out, as friends, because he seemed like a nice guy. But something inside of me was still unsure, if it was the real reason.

,,I'm a curious person,'' I said slowly. ,,You seem like a lot of fun. Just wanted to get to know you a little better, while doing something other than feeding ducks,'' I said with a grin. He seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled back at me.

Surprisingly short time after we had ordered, the food arrived. I began to understand what might had coursed the young man's 'growth', if he always ate like this. But it still seemed a little unnatural. Half a burger in, I stopped eating and studied him, while he continued.

,,Don't take this the wrong way, Freddy, but… Were you trying to become a sumo wrestler?'' I said deep in thoughts. He stopped for a moment, lowering the food in his hand. ,,I'm not asking to be funny or anything. I'm asking because… Well, I _am_ curios.''

,,No, that's not it…'' he said bitterly, looking away. He closed his eyes and deeply sighed. ,,I worked in a circus not long ago. Showing of my strength,'' he said calmly, beginning to eat again. ,,But that's not why I'm big.''

,,Then, why?'' I asked, leaning against the table. ,,I mean… You're pretty high too. You can't blame me for being a little curious,'' I said with a searching smile. He gave a shrug, then smiled back at me.

,,Nah, but I can't tell you,'' he said finally, leaving me hanging, more interested than before. ,,Maybe another time,'' he continued, when he saw the unsatisfied look on my face. I settled down with that. For now. I wanted to know his 'little' secret.

We finished the meal, small talking about silly stuff, joking around and having a good time. It went as I had thought, he was quite nice, and not as scary as I first had assumed, months ago from this evening.

I walked him back to his home, which was pretty close to the burger joint, so I didn't mind. He had again a nervous look on his face and seemed kind of flustered. This time, I didn't mention it, a little tired from a long day.

We stopped when we arrived to the house. He slowly opened the door, now quite red in his face.

,,So… T-thanks for the meal,'' he said slowly. I was about to thank for his company, when he closed his eyes, reaching down to me. With the height difference, it took me a moment to figure out he was trying to kiss me.

,,Ehm, what are you doing, Big Guy?'' I said with a smile. He confusingly opened his eyes, his face very close to mine.

,,I thought it was what you were supposed to do… You know, on a date…'' he said gently. I slowly began to understand why he had acted so weird most of the time. I had asked him out, as a friend, and he had thought it had been something more. Somehow, it didn't bother me. ,,Because… Oh… It was not a date, was it?'' he asked, regretfully closing his eyes and straightening his back.

,,I quite frankly didn't think of it as a date,'' I said bluntly. ,,But I don't mind if it was,'' I said with a smirk. He looked at me again with almost sparkling eyes. ,,Can you help me out? I kind of ruined that goodbye kiss for you, don't you think?'' I said with a short chuckle.

He nodded and lifted me up on one of his arms. I was surprised by his strength, and I held tight around his neck, not too fall down. Our faces were very close, and I felt a little light headed all of a sudden. Finally, I reached out to feel his lips against mine.

His lips was plump and I felt a little burst of heat rising inside of me. I gently let out my tongue and he opened his mouth a little, sucking lightly on it.

The kiss had been quite sweet and calm until this point, but suddenly he pinned me up against the wall, intensifying the kiss with a roughness, I wasn't prepared for. But it was not bad. I could feel his need in the kiss and returned it as best I could.

Then he suddenly pulled away, looking almost scared at me for some reason. I didn't understood what was going on, but soon I was back on the ground, questionably looking up at him.

,,I'm sorry, I have to go,'' he said breathless and went inside the house, closing the door after him. I just stood there, dumbfounded outside his door.

I eventually went home, too shocked to knock at his door to talk things out. Had I done something wrong? I thought the kiss had been nice, but maybe he didn't?

I didn't get an answer to my questions that day. I went home, feeling cold all of a sudden.

He wasn't in school the next day. And when he came back, it felt like he avoided me. Whenever I saw him, and he caught a glimpse of me, he would turn around and go another way. It went on for some time, and I was nearly on the brink of giving up on the gentle giant.

But then I saw him alone in the hallway a day. He hadn't seen me, so I searched the terrain. His friends were nowhere in sight, so I used the opportunity to talk to him. He first noticed me when I was beside him, and then it was too late to run off.

,,Hello, Freddy,'' I said calmly without looking at him. He didn't say a thing at first, just looking down himself. ,,Long time, no see…'' I continued, now looking slightly up at him. When he still didn't say a thing, I felt frustrated. ,,Fuck, Fred, why the hell don't you talk to me? What did I do wrong?'' I asked angrily, now turning and looking directly at him.

He seemed surprised by my frustration and tried calm me down, before someone would come.

,,You didn't do anything,'' he said, while looking around to see if someone would arrive. I calmed down a bit, closing my eyes hard and massaging my head from my beginning headache.

,,Then _why_ have you been avoiding me? What happened that day?'' I asked, again in a calm voice. I looked at him again and his cheeks was burning. ,,Am I such a bad kisser?'' I asked, a little unsure of myself all of a sudden. He shook his head violently.

,,No! Not at all!'' he said surprised. ,,Actually… It felt good. Maybe… a little too good…'' he said looking away. I eyed him questionably while it hit me.

,,You… got a boner?'' I asked unsure. There were no doubt it was embarrassing for him when he nodded slowly, not looking at me at all. I hit my head, as I couldn't believe. ,,You were avoiding me over a boner? For God's sake, Fred!''

,,I couldn't help it! It was embarrassing and wouldn't want you to view me as just some… horny teenage guy!'' he said, a little too loud. I sighed, but couldn't help a smile.

Somehow I calmed him down and we sat on the floor, outside a classroom. We sat kind of close and I could feel his big, warm arm against me. I guessed I could see why he was anxious if he didn't have any experience. And maybe he hadn't. To be fair, I didn't knew him that well.

,,Hey Freddy?'' I said and dumped my head on his arm, so he looked uneasy over at me. ,,Was it your first kiss?'' I asked calmly, reaching for his hand to hold in mine. He nodded slowly. So I guessed he was _completely_ inexperienced. ,,… You want one more?'' I asked slowly, looking up at him with a smirk.

The redness in his face became deeper, but he still nodded slowly and reached down for my lips. He hesitated a bit before I gently touched his face and closed the space between us.

Like the first time, he was gently at first. This time for a little longer, before deepening the kiss and turning it needier. I felt how he lifted me up, placing me on his lap, while still kissing me like there was no tomorrow. My hands was curled up in his sparsely hair, trying to get as close to him as possibly.

I realized anyone could come around, anytime, and would see the heated scenario, but at the same time, I didn't care enough to stop the gentle giant from the kissing. I felt his hands on my back, pressing my body against his. And I finally understood _why_ he had retreated so fast when the heat went downstairs. It was quite hard not to notice.

,,Slow down Freddy, I can't breath,'' I said smiling, pulling away from the big guy. His brown eyes was blurry and lust was in them. I looked down at him, suddenly questioning what I had gotten myself into. He followed my eyes, looking down at his very hard erection, poking me from inside his pants.

,,I'm so sorry!'' he blurted out, trying to cover himself up as best as he could, still with me on top of him. I smiled gently at him.

,,It's okay, Fred. It's just not the most… practical place to get a boner,'' I said with a slight chuckle. ,,To be honest it's quite fascinating I have _that_ big of an influence on you,'' I continued, feeling the heat rising in my body.

I looked over at a watch near where we sat. The class would soon begin. I sighed and stood up, with a rather confused Fred under me.

,,Class will soon begin. Even if I don't mind a public make out session, I'm pretty sure the teacher will,'' I said with a crooked smile. He stood up himself, trying to get his body under control. I bit down my lip at the sight, suddenly a bit too interested.

I began walking towards the next class, when he gently took my hand and pulled me back. I looked up at him with a puzzled look at my face.

,,Well… If you want to… We could skip class, _just this once!_ The Brotherhood house is empty right now…'' he said blushingly, not looking me straight in my eyes. I was about decline his _kind_ offer, when I stopped myself.

,,It might not be a bad idea…'' I said slowly, trailing away in my own thoughts. Then I remembered he probably was a virgin, and I became a little unsure of my intensions. It was not like I wanted to use the poor guy, just for something fast and easy.

,,You mean it?'' he said slowly, not really believing me. I nodded slightly before facing him again. ,,You wanna go make out? In my room?'' he said with a crooked smile, still not really believing me.

,,Well, I had something… else, in mind,'' I said slowly, chuckling a bit when the blood rushed to his cheeks again. ,,… Do they even make condoms that size?'' I asked with a flirty smile, gesturing his lower half, he tried to cover.

,,Stop it! It's… It's embarrassing…'' he said flustered. ,,But yes…'' he added. ,,You… You really mean it?'' he said, as if he couldn't believe it. I guessed someone had tried to make a fool out of him before.

,,I mean it, Freddy. I haven't played a prank on you this far, have I?'' I asked softly. He slowly shook his head. ,,Then let's go, before someone sees us.''

I laid on top of him, feeling his passion through the kisses. With his big hands he held me tight against his body. I could feel his warmth, even though we still had our clothes on. I didn't rush it, I could feel how nervous he was, and gave him the time he needed. To be honest, I could recall being nervous for my first time as well.

But as we continued I felt the heat rise inside of me, and I really wanted to get my clothes of. To feel him. _To pleasure him_.

,,Just a moment,'' I said, slowly sitting on top of him. He was so large, I could sit on his stomach, and it didn't seem to bother him at all. He looked fascinated at me while I took my clothes of, one piece at a time. ,,See something you like, Big Guy?'' I said with a smirk, guiding his hands up to my breasts.

,,Uh huh,'' he said, nodding slowly and gently squeezing. I came a little closer to him again, locking lips with him, slightly more insisting and controlling than I had been before. Both his hands now played with my breast, squeezing my nipples, teasing me wonderfully.

,,You want to get undressed?'' I whispered in his ear, slightly nibble at the sensitive skin, so he let out some wonderful gasps. When I looked in his eyes again, he was back to being nervous. ,,Am I to direct?'' I asked seductive, sitting up again, letting my hands glide down my body.

,,Oh _God yes…_ '' he gasped, letting his hand follow the trail my own hands just had made. I giggled and removed myself from the big guy so he could sit up.

,,Need any help?'' I asked calmly, reaching out for his overalls, opening one strap of a time. When both were opened, he took off his shirt, trying to cover himself up with the blanket as best he could. ,,No-no, don't do that,'' I said with a smile.

,,Don't you find it… a little… gross, or something?'' he said. ,,Surely you could get someone nicer looking,'' he said bitterly. I gave him a sad look. Sure, I was no newcomer to this; I had been with prettier boys.

,,Nah,'' I said finally, smiling genuinely to him. ,,Not really digging 'nice'. More into a _challenge_ ,'' I said with a flirtatious smile. I slowly removed the blanket to take a better look at him. He sure was a big boy, but I didn't find it repulsing. There were something special about him.

He soon kicked of his pants and boxers, leaving nothing to the imagination. Even if I had felt it through his pants, I was still quite shocked, and thanked God for not being a virgin. But even if I wasn't, it would not be that easy.

,,I… don't know what to say,'' I said shakenly, reaching out to touch his hard erection. He looked down his body while lying down on his back, but I wasn't sure if he even could see what I was doing to him. I somehow found that thought thrilling. ,,Hey Fred?''

He looked briefly at me, enjoying my playful touches on his cock. When I got his attention, I went down between his legs, my tongue barely touching the needy organ. I felt the light shiver through his body.

,,Oh God, please warn me…'' he said with a raspy voice when I began sucking on the tip of his cock. I could already feel how excited he was. Slowly, I tried taking more of it into my mouth, but it wasn't easy, due to the thickness. I sucked harder and faster, and felt his hips working towards my mouth with every touch I gave.

,,Don't hurry me, Freddy,'' I said with a smirk, pulling slightly away from him to his displease. I let my tongue run down his twitching member, down to his balls, lightly sucking. He tried to sit up, hoping to get a better look.

I had a good grip around his cock when I began sucking the tip again. Given it was his first time, this was maybe just what he needed to lighted up, so I gave it my best, trying to make him cum. I could feel the slight taste of his pre cum intensify as I speed up.

,,Uhm… You might wanna… Get your face away…'' he said, moaning slightly, never taking his eyes away from me. But I continued, touching his balls and sucking hard on the needy organ. And as I expected, I soon felt my mouth filled with his cum, while he groaned out in the air as the pleasure went through him.

I sank, then slowly moved away from his penis, looking smiling up at him. He looked satisfied and relaxed when he fell down on the bed again. But to my surprise, his erection still stood hard and strong.

,,Eh, Freddy, is this normal for you, or did I do a bad job?'' I asked unsure, feeling his still hard and twitching cock. A little more cum leaked out of the tip as he moaned.

,,Yerh, it's normal,'' he said breathless. ,,I can hold it for hours.'' I looked stunned down at the guy, before lying down beside him. Hours, he said? I could surely find something to do with that. ,,Hey?'' He didn't look at me, but was lying down with closed eyes. ,,Did you… why did you… swallow?'' he asked as politely he could. ,,Don't girls normally find it gross?'' I chuckled and cuddled up in his strong arm.

,,I think we have covered, that I'm not like most other girls,'' I said with a slight smile. ,,I don't know. As said, I am curious.'' I sat up again, looking down at his body, mentally preparing me for what was up next. Then I looked back at his face.

,,What are you doing?'' he asked when finally opening his eyes. I sat right above his face, finding my balance while holding onto his stomach.

,,Help a girl out, will ya? If this is going inside of me, I need a little warming up first,'' I said with a smirk, lowering myself a little. I soon felt his soft tongue at my lips, and he quite quickly got the hang of it, pleasing my clitoris, gentle, but constantly.

I felt how wet I became and for a moment, I only focused on my own pleasure. Then I felt one of his big, rough fingers, slowly penetrating me. I relaxed in my lower half, when he pressed upwards, fully inside my burning pussy.

,, _God_ I needed this…'' I muttered while feeling his playful fingers working with my heat, his tongue still licking up and down, sucking lightly on my clitoris.

I again began to question my skills when I felt another finger trying to slip into me. Even if his member would be a lot bigger, it still was a tight fit with the two fingers. I tried to relax a little more. Regardless of how nervous I was, I still wanted to feel him deep inside of me.

,,You have any lube?'' I muttered, lifting myself up a bit, so he could speak. He nodded calmly as he reached for his bedside table, still with his fingers inside of me. The lube worked well, and I felt a little more comfortable when I felt another finger.

,,Do you think this will work?'' he asked questionably. Frankly, I didn't know. But I was about to find out.

,,Don't know yet,'' I said with a grin, pulling away from him and lying down beside him again. ,,You had condoms, right?'' I asked. He reached out for his bedside table again, getting a silver package. ,,You're sure about this, Freddy? Don't do it, if you'll regret later,'' I said calmly while he got the condom on.

,,Getting cold feet, are we?'' he said with a playful smirk. I giggled at his spark of confidence, while he got onto his knees. Because of his size, it was quite a puzzle how we even should do this. I was lying down, spreading my legs as far as I could, while he tried to place himself.

,,Just go easy on me, okay, Big Guy?'' I said calmly while I felt the tip poking against me. I moaned lightly when I felt him penetrating me, feeling how he filled me up with his hard cock. I felt breathless when he pressed a little too fast. ,,Relax, Fred! You're gonna break me!'' I moaned.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought, but it was a tight fit. He moved slowly back and forth, holding a tight grip in my legs. It was hard for me to keep my voice under control, so I was quite glad that nobody were home.

,,Are you alright?'' he asked with a raspy voice. I nodded, not really able to say any words at this point, just feeling my mind go numb from the ecstasy going through my body. With this, he moved a little faster, pressed a little deeper, and I felt how he began losing control over himself. He was not as gentle, as he might have wanted to be. ,, _God,_ it's amazing…'' he moaned when he placed his hands on my hips and pressed me further down his cock.

I nearly shrieked by surprised, but felt an amazing heat building up. I couldn't control myself, too deep into the feeling to really stop him or beg him to slow down. It was overwhelming how good it felt.

It was more than what I could handle when he lazily began to pleasure my clitoris with one hand, while still violently pressing up against me. I felt the release coming close, my walls clinching against his cock, while trying to muffle my loud moans. After a couple of seconds, I felt how he also reached his end, pulling out of me, taking the condom off and cumin over my legs and stomach.

He relaxed sat down in front of me, trying to catch his breath. As before stated, his cock was still very hard, still leaking cum down on the mattress. I looked down at myself, I felt warm and sticky, and a bit tired. But I didn't want it to end yet.

,,What happened to going slow?'' I said with a smirk, standing up, trying to find a towel.

,,You didn't seem unhappy,'' he said giggling, reaching down and touching his cock. ,,I hope I wasn't _too_ rough…'' he added, looking up and down my body as I cleaned up. I smiled gently when I sat beside him.

,,It was _amazing_ , Fred.'' I gently leaned in for a kiss, missing his lips on mine. When we parted for air, I got onto the bed, standing on all four, waiting for him to approach me. ,,We're not finished, are we, Big Guy?'' I said playfully, waiting for him to stand behind me.

He grabbed another condom and before I knew, he forcefully penetrated me again. I was still warm and tingly from my last orgasm, so I could handle if he was a bit rough.

,, _Oh God,_ Fred,'' I muttered, having trouble keeping my voice under control again. His hands where on my hips, pounding me hard against him.

I've never felt so much out of control, not even my first time. He could do everything to me. _Literally._ There were nothing I could do against it. But at the same time, I trusted he would do me no harm.

Doggy style had always felt intense. There was something about the feeling of getting pounded from behind I really liked. But with him it felt downright animalistic.

Somewhere back in my mind it hit me, if we should ever do this again; we either had to be totally obvious about it, or having his friends out of the house. There was no way I could be quite while being pounded this good of my gentle giant.

Maybe it was his roughness, maybe it was the position, but soon he came again. He didn't pull out to cum over me again, instead he tiredly pulled out when he was done cumin, throwing the condom away.

This time he didn't seem to be in a hurry to continue. We laid down, cuddling and kissing, playfully touching each other and just enjoying ourselves. He was still hard, leaving my fingers sticky when I touched him.

I sat up, feeling a little chilly all of sudden. I smiled gently down at him, lightly touching his cheek. He took my hand and placed gentle kisses on it.

,,You know, tough guy, you're actually really sweet,'' I said calmly, giggling when he sat up and held his arms around me.

,,Oh yeah? I think it's your orgasm talking,'' he said with a bitter smile. ,,Don't misunderstand me, I really like you. Probably already since we feed those ducks,'' he said, turning away from me. His suddenly serious voice made me aware. ,,But I'm not like you think I am.''

I didn't understood what he meant. I tried to get him to look at me, but he just closed his eyes and sighed.

,,Remember when I told you, I couldn't tell why I'm this big?'' I remembered vaguely the little secret he couldn't tell me, and suddenly became interested again. ,,It's not because I eat a lot… Well, I eat a lot, too…'' he said, drifting up in his thoughts. He shook his head and focused again. ,,I'm a mutant.''

It took me a minute to understand his words. He was looking regretful away from me, as he thought I would run away now. He had said two big things; he was a mutant, and he liked me.

,,I know I should have told you sooner… I feel like I used you… If you had known before, you hadn't… you know…'' I stood up, quite aware of how naked I was. I gently lifted his face, so he finally looked at me.

,,I don't know what is most surprising. That you're a mutant, or the fact you hadn't figured out by now that I wouldn't care,'' I said without smiling. ,,If you would have hurt me, you'd had plenty of time to do it by now. I'm not afraid of you, Fred,'' I said.

Even when I stood up and he sat down, he was still a little taller than I was. I leaned up against him and kissed him as gently as I could. He looked a little confused at me, but didn't decline the kiss.

,,Are we gonna talk about the fact that you like me?'' I said with a cocky smile. ,,Avoiding me all that time was not your brightest idea, my dear Frederick,'' I said teasingly, making him slightly blush.

He didn't say anything, he just kissed me from my lips, down my neck, to my shoulder and lower down to my breast. I didn't mind this kind of attention.

,,You can't kiss your way out of everything, you know,'' I said, feeling a little light headed. My body began reacting to his gentle touches, and I felt how horny I was beginning to be again. ,,I need you,'' I whispered into his ear, leading his hand in between my legs. ,,Make love to me, Fred.''

He lifted me from the ground, high up in the air, and it startled me for a moment, before I felt his tongue against my pussy. My hands was in his hair, trying to get a hold of something. He stopped licking, beginning to kiss my thighs instead, teasing me ever so slightly.

,,Please, put it in me,'' I begged, feeling how he lowered me before placing me gently at the bed.

This time was different. Maybe he was tired, maybe he just wasn't as needy as before, but he fucked me gently, touching me softly on every inch of my body. Sometimes he would pull out, so he could reach down to kiss me.

,,Can I try something?'' I asked between moans. He nodded and pulled out. I gently pushed him down on the bed, so he was lying down on his back, before sitting on top of him, riding him in a steady rhythm. ,,I think you worked enough. Let me do something nice for you,'' I said with a lustful smile.

I soon felt his hands on my hips, guiding me down on his cock a little deeper. Even then, the sex wasn't rough. But it still felt intense in a whole other way. Maybe because he had confessed his trouble, and no longer was afraid. Maybe he felt, he finally could be himself. I wasn't sure, and all that really mattered was the feeling we shared in that moment.

I felt the heat burning inside of me. We had been going at it for so long, I just couldn't handle anymore. So filled with lust and emotions, I rode him a little harder, massaging my sensitive spot and letting myself cum. He soon followed my example, both panting hard.

I felt how he slipped out of me when I laid beside him. I curled the blankets around us, my body sore, but satisfied, and all I wanted was to be in his arms.

,,Well that hit the spot… literally,'' I said giggling. I felt tired and safe, something really I hadn't in a long time. ,,You know, if it wasn't obvious, I like too. I would not just skip school for a random hook up,'' I said calmly, closing my eyes. I heard him mumble beside me and smiled to myself.

Far away, I heard a door go up. The other Brotherhood boys walked in, talking loudly around in the house. I think I heard them talk about Fred too. At this point, it didn't really matter. We kept lying down in the bed for almost an hour, before leaving the small room.


End file.
